The Miracle of Science
by xtina-chan
Summary: A different ending for Season 2 of GA. Rated T just incase. Izzie/Denny ... you gotta love them. One Shot


**This is a Grey's Anatomy One Shot. I wrote this in about 10 minutes after re-watching the season two finale. I really wanted the pair of them to get their happy ending. So here you go. I hope you enjoy. R&R please. **

**Disclamier: I, in no way whatsoever, own anything to do with Grey's Anatomy, or, the characters. I am making no money off of this, and doing it only for pure pleasure, and to improve my writing. So, no sueing please.**

_Takes place during the scene in which all the interns are crowded in the room with Izzie and Denny's corpse. Alex has just pulled her off of Denny._

"It's ridiculous... so ridiculous," Izzie sobbed loudly into Alex's shoulder.

"Marriage . . . He was it. IT. Now look..." she continued on trying to make sense of all that had happened. How had she ended up here in the hospital attending a prom while her fiancé lay there...?

He could not leave her like this. It wasn't right. They'd made promises to each other. She disentangled herself from Alex before the nurses came into the room to cart her life away forever.

"Denny? Please, Denny, Please wake up!" She realized she was yelling but didn't give a crap.

"Izzie," Meredith began in a soothing voice. "I'm sorry but you know he can't hear you. He's gone. I know it's hard to accept right now but he is sweetie. You have to let him go, at least physically. They have to take him to the-"

"-THE MORGUE!" She promptly cut her off. "I know. I know goddammit!"

She'd never felt this helpless in her life. She didn't want him. She needed him. Needed him more than air.

Nothing mattered to her, not her career or anything, if she didn't have Denny by her side. She was spiraling into hysterics again she needed to calm down and be rational. Get her bearings. But, as she finally glanced at the still body next to her she seemed to lose it all over again.

"SERIOUSLY?! DENNY DOUQUETTE YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! Do you hear me mister? Wake up... please Denny. Just do it for me. I love you. You know I do. Please I'll do anything... anything if you'd just WAKE UP!"

She screamed and pleaded with the silent body beside her but nothing happened. No great awakening. No miracle. She could only feel pain.

Disbelief.

Sadness.

Regret.

Anger.

Without realizing it Izzie threw herself back onto Denny and was pummeling his chest with her fists repeatedly. It took Alex, George, and Callie to have enough strength to pull her off of him.

"You bastard! You promised! You said forever! ForEVER!"

The room was dead silent. (No pun intended.) It seemed like no one could calm Izzie let alone make her feel better. They were all worried that even making one movement would set her off in some way and they couldn't take that. For now she was kneeling on the floor, on the side of his bed, staring blankly at his serene face.

Seconds passed still with no noise. Everyone was downstairs at the prom, the prom where she should be, having fun and marveling in her good fortunes. But nothing was the same anymore. Everything was ruined, she realized sadly, bringing her head down to stare at the floor instead.

BEEP

The cluster of them looked around dreamily wondering where that sound was coming from.

BEEP, BEEP

George was the first to realize what had happened. He crouched down beside Izzie for a moment reveling in the complete awe of what he was about to show her. "Iz, hon, look at Denny's monitor."

She stilled too afraid that it was some kind of mistake. Some kind of mix up. Callie spoke up from the back of the room. "Stevens. It's alright. You can look."

Hearing the awe and relief in Callie's voice she whipped her had forward to see Denny's heart rate monitor climbing back towards its normal level.

"But how?"

"It must've not been a clot Iz. Maybe it was... I don't know. Maybe his heart just stopped. You must've jumped started it with all that hitting. It's... I don't know what it is, but a miracle."

She wasn't sure who had said that. She wasn't really even paying attention. All she knew was that Denny's heart was beating. Really beating. He was alive. He hadn't broken his promises to her.

A sputtering cough from Denny's mouth broke through the near silence.

Without or thought or care, except that her life and world were back, she jumped back onto the bed holding Denny for dear life.

"Darlin' I'm really happy I've finally got you in bed and all, but I can't breathe," Denny joked lightly still coughing.

She looked into his face, his eyes, and saw the humor dancing in them like a flame. To her dismay however she also saw worry.

"Denny. You're okay. You're okay, don't worry. We lost you for a second but you're okay now. I love you."

"I love you too Isobel."

Everyone, including Alex, had tears in their eyes as they watched the couple embrace and marvel in the miracle of what had just happened.

Regardless of which you believe in- Religion or Science, they all had just witnessed something amazing. Unexplainable. They'd witnessed true love and the power it holds. Nothing can take it away, not even death.

The love Denny and Izzie shared was beautiful and it left the rest of them, for once, hopeful in their quests for love. Christina knew she had made a big mistake in leaving Burke alone. She would go to him now. Apologize and tell him she was there no matter what.

Meredith would move on with Finn. She had let Derrick go finally. He wasn't good for her. Lying, calling her names, making her fell worthless. She needed someone like Denny. Strong, gentle, sweet, kind. That was Finn. She would focus on him. On them. On being happy. (_Authors Note: I am a Derrick and Meredith fan, but I did like Finn a lot and just wanted him to get a happy ending too.) _

George would say I love you back to Callie tonight. He was scared before. Of things ending badly like they did with Meredith. But he wasn't afraid anymore. He had to take the plunge.

And Alex. Well watching the two lovebirds Alex realized that he would not come between their happiness any longer. Instead he went into one of the on call rooms with Olivia and had some fun. He later on found out he had the Syph. Again. Ha-ha.

**It's small, but cute I think. I loved Denny so much for Izzie. So, what did you think? I hope you liked it, but if not, that's okay, just let me know **


End file.
